Escolhas
by Ni Hyuuga
Summary: [...] No mais, sabe-se, infelizmente, que as pessoas vivem num mundo ilusório de escolhas perfeitas, onde a liberdade existe e é exercida com vigor, portanto o fato de eu amar minha irmã não é um complexo e inevitável plano, apenas uma escolha errada... Será? Longfic SasuHina


**Sinopse:**

_A liberdade, para muitos, é algo corriqueiro, que se encontra com facilidade no decorrer da vida de qualquer um. As escolhas são o livre arbítrio em si, enquanto que as consequências apenas um "trago" da liberdade que lhes fora concedida. _  
_No entanto, as coisas não são bem assim, tão fáceis e insonsas como aparenta. No cerne, todos sabem que a liberdade não existe, e que "escolhas" é o verdadeiro sinônimo de "roleta russa", enquanto as consequências, apenas um erro de sorte, tão comum nos dias de hoje... Tão comum na vida de quaisquer._  
_E a maior prova disso é aquilo que de maior intensidade promove o ser humano; que abala a estrutura de cada um; que arrebata e transforma; que, além de trazer a felicidade, mesmo que em sua falseta denotação, adornada de efemeridade e suas dúvidas - nunca plena e satisfatória -, traz, com maior intensidade, a angustia causada por ela. E o caos de complexidade se faz presente, no mais belo e sujo de todos os sentimentos que levam o ser humano: o amor!_  
_O amor (desejoso, apaixonado) é complexo, difícil, mas belo e desejado, ainda assim. Se a vida realmente fosse adornada de escolhas, o amor seria destinado à quem se pode, à quem queira que receba tal. Contudo, o amor é imprevisível, e indomável, portanto, não há como escolher a quem destinar tal. Mas, mesmo assim, todos o almejam, por mais errada seja a pessoa a qual inevitavelmente seu amor é destinado._  
_E falar isso é algo tão simples, quase como respirar. No entanto, viver já é diferente. E, feliz ou infelizmente, eu vivo isso, estou numa vida sem escolhas, onde a liberdade não fora presada para mim. Amo (inevitavelmente ou não) uma pessoa errada, sangue do meu sangue, alguém que eu não deveria destinar um sentimento tão deturpado quanto esse. E o pior é saber que a pessoa a qual amo, também ama alguém errado, sangue do seu sangue, e que não deveria aceitar meu sentimento tão errado quanto o dela. Afinal, destinar uma paixão avassaladora à sua irmã não é correto, mesmo que não possamos escolher a quem destinar nosso amor..._  
_No mais, sabe-se, infelizmente, que as pessoas vivem num mundo ilusório de escolhas perfeitas, onde a liberdade existe e é exercida com vigor, portanto o fato de eu amar minha irmã não é um complexo e inevitável plano, apenas uma escolha errada..._

_Será?_

* * *

**Gêneros: **_Amizade, Comédia, Drama, Ecchi, Hentai, Romance, Songfic, Universo Alternativo_  
**Avisos: **_Álcool, Drogas, Heterossexualidade, Incesto, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo_  
**Shipper:** _SasuHina_

* * *

**_N/A: _**

_Olá o/_

_Então... Essa fic já foi postada por mim aqui no site, no entanto com outro título, abordando tudo de forma diferenciada. E, como essa fic faz um ano hoje *-*, decidi que já era hora de rescrevê-la e tornar a 'historinha infantil' que antes era, em algo adulto e mais elaborado. Pois então, cá está o Prólogo dessa nova versão de 'Amor: Puro ou Inocente?' que, sinceramente, espero que todos gostem._

_Boa leitura à todos ^-^_

* * *

**Escolhas**

_Por Ni Hyuuga_

**...**

**_Prólogo_**

_"O começo do fim"_

**...**

A noite estava incrivelmente nublada naquele dia, mesmo a tarde tendo estado ensolarada e bela.

As nuvens negras tampavam o brilho puro e intenso das estrela e parcialmente o da lua. Ventava forte e os relâmpagos eram faíscas rebeldes, que retumbavam no céu, avisando em sua intensidade luminosa e feroz que não tardaria a começar a chover.

E naquele cenário melancólico, um tanto quanto macabro, uma jovem protagonizava sua melancolia de acordo com os sentimentos da natureza que a rodeava: corria incessantemente, chorando triste, sofrida... O mundo parecia parado, um infame personagem secundário circundando a frágil figura que se destacava ali. A gargante ardia, queimava, um grito rouco e desesperado suplicando por sair, mas ela se negava. O choro que lhe desprendia o coração amargurado, simplesmente, não lhe dava a oportunidade de gritar, extravasar a sensação de desespero que se acumulava em seu cerne.

Os pés se moviam com velocidade em meio ao turbilhão de sensações e sentimentos que lhe arrebatavam. Eles eram indomáveis, seguiam um curso sem fim, independente de sua respiração que já se tornava um ofego, ou seu coração que clamava por um descanso. Eles apenas tinham que seguir em frente, algo que _ela _deveria ter feito muito antes...

Não aguentando mais correr, desabou no meio da silenciosa rua, fazendo seus joelhos irem de encontro com o chão. A ventania, de repente, se tornou mais densa, e, em igual ritmo e velocidade, uma combinação imprevisível e abrupta, ela liberou o que lhe afligia, o que lhe queimava a gargante: simplesmente gritou, roucamente, sua voz fraca, piedosa - desejosa de piedade, de perdão, de uma chance, de saber o que havia feito de errado, de exigir um recomeço - irrompendo o silêncio da rua deserta, juntamente com o estrondoso trovão que vibrou o céu, igualmente os relâmpagos que se faziam cada vez mais forte.

E depois de um pequeno intervalo, o grito findou, os trovões também... Tudo estava silencioso, escuro. Fechando os olhos, as lágrimas secaram, a respiração se regularizou, a cabeça pendeu para frente, deixando os fios negro-azulados caírem à sua frente, cobrindo sua visão. E, daí, ela sentiu! Gélida, cálida, pura, lhe arrepiando a pele quente, causando um pré-torpor, a primeira gotícula de chuva. E depois outra, mais outra, e, por fim, várias! Então, tudo começou novamente, as lágrimas, os trovões, relâmpagos, e lá estava ela novamente, expondo sua alma, algo tão puro que deve ser guardado apenas para si, chorando e suplicando por algo maior do que ela.

Tudo se movia de acordo com o que sentia, e aquilo lhe dava uma alívio imenso. Tanto que já não se importava em estar tão exposta a algo que tinha tanto medo: tempestades.

Colocando uma de suas mãos tremulamente sobre o peito, apertou-as em punho, como se com esse simplório gesto pudesse desfazer sua enorme tristeza, esta que dilacerava seu coração. O que lhe doía mais era saber que a partir daquele momento sua vida estaria apenas começando, estaria entrando em uma nova etapa de sua existência, o começo de seu fim. Não pôde deixar de dar um pequeno sorriso (belo em sua aparência, mas melancólico em sua significação), em meio às lágrimas, ao chegar a tal conclusão.

O que havia ocorrido nesse dia fora apenas mais um motivo que precisava para seguir em frente. Esquecer o passado e seguir com um futuro diferente, desfazendo de tudo que levava consigo em seu coração até aquele momento.

Porém, por mais forte que fosse sua força de vontade e seu desespero por se esquecer de tudo, de uma coisa ela tinha certeza: não conseguiria se desfazer de seu amor por ele_**. **_Ela o amaria para sempre, mesmo que involuntariamente.

Talvez por esse motivo que aquele fosse o começo do fim de sua vida, já que quando tudo se tornou apenas lembranças vividas, mas longínquas por seu coração despedaçado, sua existência já não era mais algo a ser considerado "vivo" . Tanto que seu corpo podia até estar vivo e se movimentando, resplandecendo sua beleza pura e seu encanto nato. Todavia, sua alma se esvaneceu, permanecendo ali apenas uma casca vazia, uma constatação óbvia de que sua alma está e estará - eternamente - morta.

_Afinal, sem ele é como se sua existência fosse desnecessária, quase interceptada por meros milímetros de vitalidade. E Hinata, naquele instante, soube:_

_Sua vida dependia dele, de seu amor, de tudo que rondasse o mesmo. Sua vida dependia dele, Uchiha Sasuke... Seu irmão._

* * *

**N/A:**

**E aí? *-* Curtiram? Espero que sim! Esse prólogo tá deveras parecido com o da antiga fic, no entanto, mudei algumas palavras e deixei as emoções da Hina mais explicadas e expostas! :)**

**Hum... Importante:  
As informações apresentadas neste capítulo são uma pequena introdução ao capítulo final da história.  
Enquanto aos capítulos posteriores à esse contarão o início e desenvolvimento da vivência dos irmãos, até que cheguemos à esse momento apresentado no prólogo.  
**

**Espero realmente que tenham gostado e não deixem de opinar à respeito!**

**Beijos carinhosos :*****

**Ja ne ^.~**

**PS: Comentem, onegai *-***


End file.
